First Encounters
by Sapphire Jewel
Summary: Heero's POV of some first encounters with Relena. Spoilers; slight deviation from the GW storyline. Implied pairing: Heero/Relena. It would be the one mission that he would ever fail to complete...


Disclaimer - Gundam Wing does not, in any way, shape, or form, belong to me. :/  
Author's Note - Okay, I generally do not like Relena, but since I haven't sat down and watched the anime in many years, I can't say much else about her. For all I know, I could grow to like her character now if I decided to rewatch the anime. (Waiting and biding time before I complete the second half of my DVD collection for GW, though. Have spent Wayy too much money lately.) That being said, if there are inconsistent parts with the sequence of the anime, my apologies; it's been a long time.

First Encounters

_Sapphire Jewel_

(_Heero's POV_)

She comes to see me off. I don't know why; we're not even friends. The first time we met, I was washed up on the beach and I almost killed her when she woke me.

I later transferred to her school on orders from Doctor J; come to think of it, he never told me why. No matter, it's of no importance now, that little detail. Anyway, throughout my stay, she tried to engage me in useless banter countless times.

The night that the school held their monthly social, she came up to my room to ask me to join them in the Grand Hall. Startled and annoyed, I nearly took off her head. Again. You'd think that she would have gotten the message the first day when I tore up her birthday party invitation. In front of her. In front of her entire group of followers on the roof of the school. I watched the pieces flutter to the ground, carried by the wind. And at the end of the encounter, I found her eyes tearing slightly. A bit put off by this open display of weakness, I wiped the salt water droplet off her cheek and walked away calmly, after telling her I would destroy her. I didn't bother turning around afterward to see the look of shock that would surely be plastered on her face.

I suppose, though, that I should have gone a bit easier on her. She is, after all, only some silly female. But I couldn't really stop myself. My training had practically eliminated any and all petty human emotions. Crying was simply not allowed, and I had the scars to prove it.

Along with other, more recent scars, too.

One time, I went searching for my mobile suit; it was still lost in that ocean. Somewhere.

Imagine my surprise when I saw some long-braided teenager hauling it out of the water with help from his own gundam. Either way, it ended in a fight of sorts that that girl, Relena, decided to interfere with. She bound my wounds that night and shielded me from being shot at. Hm . . . Imagine that. The brown-haired idiot was noble enough not to shoot her.

She wasn't all that surprised; "I am a lady," she explained. But he was trained for the same thing I was, and we don't acknowledge these chivalrous ideas. At least we're not supposed to.

Anyhow, we [the Darlian child and I] never spoke of that occurrence again. Ever.

But I digress.

Back to that night two weeks ago.

The school was attacked; by this time, I had retrieved my mobile suit from that brown-headed boy, and could defend against the onslaught. For some reason, though, I saved Darlian's life. I don't know why. No, really, I don't.

The building had started to fall on her, and my body just moved to protect her. Automatically. Instantly. The person I was trying to get rid of. Yea, her. I protected her out of reflex. My mobile suit moved to protect her. And, well . . . I couldn't take out my anger at myself on her; anyway, it would have been too conspicuous to kill the Darlian girl right after saving her. So, instead, I decimated the mobile dolls that bothered to cross my path afterward.

Come to think of it, I really had many opportunities to get rid of her. Yea, I guess I didn't mention it, but the night of that social? That "ball"? When I took out my gun and threatened to shoot her? She just walked up to me, guided the gun to rest over her heart, and told me to shoot. Just like that. But I couldn't; my body froze. I don't understand. I've never had a problem with killing before; it just doesn't make any sense.

I had panicked that night and messaged Dr. J. He's finally decided that it is time to relocate. To the L-2 colony. Or was it L-3? I don't really care; I just need to get away.

So here I am, ready to walk through those iron gates one last time with my belongings in the small suitcase beside me. And the blasted bane of my career is seeing me off. Waving. With that dratted smile dancing on her lips. Like she expects me to be sentimental and depressed.

"Don't forget to come back and kill me, Heero," she says in that sickenly sweet voice of hers.

_Yea, right. I intend to walk out and never return. You'll never see me again if I have Anything to say about it._

I look back at her, and my mouth unconsciously quirks upward fondly, _You don't want to know me. You don't want to remember me. It'll just get you in trouble. People who know me get hurt. People who know me die. You don't know what you're asking for when you smile at me and say, "Let's be friends."_

I turn without another look at Relena, and instead face the sunset.

_Me? My code name's Heero Yuy. My adoptive name is Adin Lowe. My real name is unknown. I'm an assassin and a Gundam pilot. I take regular missions and I've never failed. _

_I amaze adults three times my age with my indifference, calmness, seriousness, and efficiency. _

_My current mission is to find and destroy a Relena Peacecraft. My weakness is Relena Darlian. _

_Little did I know, I was soon to find out that my target and my weakness are one and the same. It would be the one mission that I would ever fail to complete._

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction of any sort, let alone completed a fic that isn't in a poem format. (Okay. This is a very short fic, but still. It's complete for the time being.) I would greatly appreciate feedback on this, but, please, no flames regarding in-characterness or lack thereof, the implied pairings, etc. Constructive criticism, I'll take with pleasure.

Thank you~


End file.
